


Texts

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, M/M, could be pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 22. “Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!”
Relationships: Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Texts

“Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!”

Shayne leans his head against the back of his couch as the over dramatic line is shouted. He really should’ve spent his money renting a movie he knew he would enjoy instead of taking a chance on the shitty indie movie that was playing on screen. 

Hearing his text tone ring out, he lifts his head up as he grabs his phone. A grin making its way onto his face when he sees its Damien texting him. 

“You busy?” The text reads.  
“Nope.” He quickly texts back.  
Barely a minute passes before he gets a response. “Want to get dinner?”  
“Sure.” He pauses before sending another text. “Want me to come and get you so we can drive together?”  
“Please!”  
Shayne laughs, turning his tv off, shitty movie forgotten. With one hand he texts back, “leaving now. See you in thirty.”


End file.
